


캣푸드

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 길고양이 밥을 챙겨주는 팀장. 담배를 멋드러지게 피는 팀장. 스타워즈 로고가 그려진 티셔츠를 입고 있던 팀장.





	캣푸드

점심 식사를 끝내고 돌아오자 그새 두어 명이 사라져 있었다. 가끔 이렇게 도중에 사라지는 사람들이 있었다. 이해할 수 없는 일이다. 인력사무소를 통해 이곳에 왔다면 자존심보다 며칠 치 밥값이 더 중요할 터였다. 도망간 이들은 아마 마지막으로 한 번만, 그 생각으로 나갔을 것이다. 마지막으로 한 번만 제대로 해보자. 사업이든 뭐든 딱 한 번만 다시 도전해보자. 결국에는 돌아오게 되어있다. 희망의 반대말은 절망이 아니었다. 루이가 이곳에서 정수기 필터를 조립하며 가장 먼저 배운 건 타협이었다.  
일은 힘들지 않았다. 써지지 않는 글을 붙잡고 밤을 새는 일에 비하면 훨씬 쉬웠다. 단순 육체노동에 익숙지 않은 손은 쉽게 부르트고 다리는 퉁퉁 부었지만 그것도 잠시였다. 일주일이 지나자 그쯤은 아무것도 아니게 되었다. 멍하니 필터를 꽂고 누수를 검사하며 그는, 기계라곤 아무것도 모르는 노인이나 어린앨 데려다 앉혀놔도 오 분이면 이 일을 척척 해낼 거라 확신했다. 그런 잡생각으로 버틴 지가 벌써 두 달째였다.  
사실 그 역시 몇 번이나 도망치는 상상을 했었다. 생활비 따위 잊고 완성하지 못한 원고나 들여다보는 게 나을 것 같았다. 설마 굶어죽기야 할까 싶었다. 물론 애초에 자신이 인력사무소에 갔던 이유가 햄버거 세트 하나 살 돈도 없어서라는 걸 기억하면 도저히 발이 떨어지지 않았다. 이제 그는 조금 다른 생각으로 버티고 있었다. 한 달. 딱 한 달만 더 하고 그만두자.  
일이 힘들지 않아도 널린 게 고통이었다. 루이는 예민한 편이었다. 가령 옆 사람의 땀 냄새나 비 오는 날의 곰팡이 냄새 따위를 참지 못했다. 그게 일보다 더 힘들었다. 그러나 본래 성격대로 뾰족하게 찌르다가는 귀찮아질 게 뻔했다. 공장은 좁았고, 소문은 빨리 퍼졌다. 다행히 루이는 수십 번 이를 악무는 노력 끝에 성격을 적당히 포장할 수 있었다. 사람들은 그를 꽤 친절하지만 가끔 신랄한 청년 정도로 여겼다. 루이가 글을 쓴다는 사실을 알고는 나중에 꼭 사 읽겠다는 빈말도 아끼지 않았다.

그리고 팀장이 있다.

팀장은 사실 팀장이 아니었다. 혼혈이 분명한 그는 루이와 비슷한 나이였고, 남들과 마찬가지로 필터 조립 기계에 지나지 않았으나 누구보다 오래 버텨 매니저의 눈에 들었다고 한다. 원래 있던 팀장이 사고로 병원에 입원한 후 매니저가 임시방편으로 관리직(말이 좋아 그렇지 감시에 가까웠다고) 비슷한 일을 맡겼는데, 다들 큰 불만을 가지지 않아 그리 굳어진 것이었다. 루이가 이곳에 왔을 때 그는 이미 팀장이었다. 엄연한 새 팀장이 생겼어도 여전히 그랬다. 다들 대놓고 부르지는 않았다. 매니저는 겉으로 티가 나지 않는 불만이 더 무섭다는 사실을 간과했다. 그를 팀장이라 부르는 사람들의 목소리에는 옅은 조롱과 멸시가 섞여 있었다. 본인들이야 부정하겠지만 루이의 눈에 그건 질투였다. 피차 같은 입장인데, 팀장만 자기가 지은 것도 아닌 ‘팀장’이라는 칭호를 달고 승격하는 기분이라 언짢았던 것이다. 유치하기 짝이 없었다. 다행히 팀장은 주변에 전혀 관심이 없는 모양이었다. 큰 눈을 끔뻑이며 기계처럼 일만 했다.  
루이는 팀장을 처음 봤을 때부터 친해지고 싶었다. 특별한 이유가 있다기보다 그냥 제 또래 남자라서 그랬다. 의무적인 대화뿐 이렇다 할 진전이 없었지만, 루이는 조용히 팀장을 관찰했다. 한편으로 그가 흡연자들의 입에서 연기처럼 오르내리는 이유를 알 것도 같았다. 일단 팀장은 너무 눈에 띄었다. 그러니까, 브루클린 거리라면 상관없겠지만 여기서는 특히 너무 눈에 띄었다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 일단은 미남자였다. 팀장의 머리는 노랗게 탈색되었고 귀에는 피어싱이 주렁주렁 매달려 있었다. 드러난 살갗은 얼굴을 제외하면 전부 타투로 가득했다. 심지어 뒤통수도. 매일 점심시간마다 무리에 섞여 담배를 피며 루이는 저만치 걸어가는 팀장의 마른 다리를 골똘히 응시했다. 팀장의 허벅지에도 타투가 있을까. 아마 그렇겠지. 몸을 스케치북으로 생각하는 사람이니까.  
팀장은 가끔 저급한 농담에까지 동원되었다. 광고 모델의 가슴크기로 열띤 논쟁을 벌이는 치들이 가슴팍이 납작한 팀장에게 진심으로 동할 리는 없었으니 그것 역시 팀장을 어떻게든 찍어 누르려는 질투의 연장이었다. 거의는 팀장이 매니저의 좆을 빨아줬을 거라는 식의 이야기였다. 루이는 부러우면 니들도 한 번 빨아주지 그러냐, 하려다가 한 달 남은 자신의 공장 생활이 지옥이 되는 건 바라지 않았기에 번번이 관두었다.  
매일 그런 이야기를 들으니 잠들기 전 습관처럼 자위를 하는 것도 이상한 일은 아니었다. 팀장은 지겨운 농담보다 루이의 상상 속에서 훨씬 섹시했다. 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 입술을 말고 정성들여 펠라티오를 했다. 루이는 항상 팀장의 입안에 사정했다. 가끔 성급하게 빼내면 정액이 팀장의 짙은 속눈썹과 수염 위로 흩뿌려졌다. 검은 털에 실이 엉켰다. 그러면 팀장은 정액을 삼킨 다음 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 루이의 성기를 깨끗하게 마저 빨아주었다. 루이는 팀장의 짧은 머리를 억지로 움켜쥐고, 허리를 털며 팀장의 이름을 부른다.

아. 제인. 아.

“…이봐요.”

루이는 고개를 돌렸다. 인상을 찌푸린 팀장의 얼굴이 바로 옆에 있었다. 아마 여러 번 부른 듯했다.

“……예?”  
“재수 없게 굴긴 싫은데, 그쪽 아까부터 정신을 빼놓고 있어서요.”

팀장이 뺨을 긁적였다. 몇몇이 둘을 흘끔거렸다. 루이는 조금 비틀린 팀장의 입술을 보았다. 퍼뜩 정신이 들었다.

“그, 아. 예. 그러게요.”

팀장은 말없이 멀어졌다.

점심시간에 루이는 테이블에 혼자 앉아 있는 팀장을 찾았다. 도넛을 베어물고 다가갔다. 팀장의 앞에는 손도 안 댄 샌드위치가 놓여 있었다. 앞에 앉자 작은 수첩에 무언가를 적던 팀장이 고개를 들었다.

“뭐해요?”

자세히 보니 적는 게 아니라 그리던 중이었다. 팀장은 티 나게 불편해하며 수첩을 덮었다. 루이는 뻔뻔해지기로 했다. 두 달이면 기다릴 만큼 기다렸지 않은가. 어차피 일도 머잖아 그만둘 텐데.

“왜 안 먹어요?”

가리키자 팀장의 시선이 잠시 샌드위치에 닿았다.

“생각 없어요.”  
“우리 제대로 인사한 적이 없는 것 같죠?”

내민 손을 팀장이 떨떠름하게 마주잡았다. 그들은 무의미한 통성명을 했다. 팀장의 뒤로 흡연자 무리가 지나갔다. 의문과 언짢음이 담긴 시선이 끈덕지게 따라붙었지만 루이는 모른 척 팀장과 눈을 맞추고 웃어 보였다. 팀장의 딱딱한 태도는 풀어지지 않았지만 그렇다고 딱히 날을 세우지는 않았다. 낯은 가렸지만 그게 다였다. 어쩌면 당연했다. 선명한 배척 속에 부표처럼 떠돌던 팀장에게 또래에다, 이상한 소문도 없는 루이는 구명줄이나 다름없었을 것이다. 그렇다고 배 나온 훌리건들과 어울릴 수는 없는 노릇이었으니. 루이는 팀장의 타투에 관심을 표했다. 소매를 걷어 제 타투를 보여주자 팀장은 진심으로 감탄했다. 팀장은 웃을 때 얼굴을 잔뜩 구겼다. 그러자 좀 어려 보였다. 점심시간이 끝나갈 때쯤 루이는 팀장이 게이라고 확신했다.

“언제 술 한 잔 해요.”

팀장은 그러자고 답했고, 먼저 일어섰다. 그가 사라지기 무섭게 루이는 흡연자들에게 둘러싸였다. 뭐야, 방금 뭐였어? 무슨 얘길 한 거야? 어깨를 치는 손길에도 루이는 아무렇지 않게 웃었다.

“그냥. 팀장한테 좀 잘 보일까 해서.”  
“저거한테 잘 보여서 뭘 하려고.”  
“뭐라도 떨어지지 않겠어요?”

작가님께서 헛짓거릴 하는군. 똑똑한 줄 알았더니. 깔보는 게 확실한 중얼거림을 끝으로 루이와 팀장의 동석은 금세 잊혀졌다. 옆 라인에 새로 온 여자 다리가 어쩌고 가슴이 어쩌고 하는 말들이 이어졌다. 넌덜머리나는 희롱이 오가는 동안 루이는 팀장이 한 입도 먹지 않은 샌드위치를 보고 있었다. 종일 굶고 일하는 건가. 오늘만인지, 나쁜 습관인지는 몰랐다. 살이 조금만 붙으면 좋을 것이다. 루이는 팀장의 몸 구석구석을 그려보았다. 팀장을 엎드리게 한 다음 허리를 두 손으로 붙잡고 몰아붙이면 아마 도망갈 생각도 못하겠지. 바짓단 아래로 도통 드러날 생각을 하지 않는 가느다란 발목을 아무렇게나 끌어당겨 허벅지를 한껏 벌어지게 만드는 거다. 그런 다음 제 손으로 엉덩이를 벌리게 시키면 팀장은 어떤 표정을 지을까. 루이는 팀장의 우는 얼굴이 궁금했다.  
다시 팀장을 본 건 그날 일이 끝난 뒤였다. 날은 저물었다. 사람들은 하나둘 집으로 돌아갔다. 본래 일이 끝나자마자 첫 번째로 빠져나가는 건 루이였다. 대신 루이는 방해받지 않고 담배를 피울 생각으로 건물 뒤편에 갔다. 팀장이 거기 쪼그리고 앉아 있었다. 손에 작은 그릇을 들고 바닥을 두드리고 있었다. 루이는 잠시 황당하게 그 모습을 보다가 곧 행동의 목적을 깨달았다. 검은 고양이 한 마리가 어디선가 튀어나온 것이다. 고양이는 망설임 없이 다가와 그릇에 얼굴을 처박았다. 팀장의 손가락이 고양이의 눈 사이를 간지럽혔다. 루이는 가까이 다가갔다.

“얘 여기서 키워요?”

팀장이 고개를 들었다. 약간 놀란 눈이었다. 루이는 자연스럽게 팀장의 옆에 쪼그려 앉았다.

“아뇨. 길고양이에요.”  
“이름이 뭐예요?”  
“딱히 없는데…”  
“그쪽이랑 닮았네요.”

행동을 멈춘 팀장이 별 희한한 말 다 듣는다는 듯 루이를 쳐다보았다. 루이는 얼른 말을 돌렸다.

“펴요?”

팀장은 담배를 받아들었다. 나란히 서서 담배를 폈다. 루이는 목소리를 낮춰 말했다.

“비밀인데 난 한 달 있다 그만두려고요.”  
“왜요?”

전혀 궁금해 하는 목소리가 아니었다.

“돈을 어느 정도 모았으니 본업으로 돌아가야죠.”  
“본업이 뭔데요?”  
“글 써요.”  
“무슨 글?”

루이는 잠시 생각했다. 따분한 답을 내놓을지, 팀장을 당황스럽게 만들지. 그는 후자를 택했다.

“야한 글 써요. 그게 돈이 되거든요. 사람들 야한 거 좋아하잖아. 케빈 알죠? 키 크고 뺨에 흉터 있는. 그 사람은 진짜 입만 열면 섹스 얘길 해요. 머릿속에 그 생각밖에 없다니까. 한번은 창녀 둘이랑 사흘 밤낮을 침대에만 처박혀 있었대요. 난 그 사람이 나중에 정수기 필터로 자위를 할 거라고 확신해요. 가능한지는, 글쎄, 나도 잘 모르겠지만 어떻게든 하겠죠. 그러니까 감시 잘 해요.”

시선이 느껴졌다. 즐거웠다. 루이는 고개를 삐딱하게 기울여 팀장을 마주 보았다. 팀장의 눈썹이 더 찌그러졌다. 팀장은 연기와 헛웃음을 함께 뱉어냈다.

“그래요?”  
“네. 그래요.”  
“그래서 무슨 얘길 썼는데요?”  
“알만한 건 없을 걸요. 새로 쓰는 게 있긴 해요. 뮤즈가 생겨서.”

당연히 거짓말이었다. 루이는 글에 성애 묘사를 넣는 걸 좋아하지 않았다. 뮤즈라는 말도 싫어했다. 그리고 팀장은 바보가 아니었다. 그는 단박에 ‘무슨 개수작인지 알지만 네 장단에 놀아날 생각은 없다’는 표정을 지었다. 생각보다 훨씬 재미있는 상대였다. 야옹. 발치에서 고양이가 길게 울었다.  
집에 와 샤워를 하며 루이는, 여느 날처럼 팀장을 생각하며 성기를 흔들었다. 길고양이 밥을 챙겨주는 팀장. 담배를 멋드러지게 피는 팀장. 스타워즈 로고가 그려진 티셔츠를 입고 있던 팀장. 딱 벌어진 어깨와 아래로 내려갈수록 좁아지는 몸통. 작은 엉덩이. 아. 씨발. 루이는 얼마 지나지 않아 욕조 바닥에 사정했다.

루이는 점심시간마다 팀장을 귀찮게 했다. 팀장은 대놓고 싫어했지만, 한 번도 자리를 옮기거나 루이를 무시하지 않았다. 몇 가지 새로 알게 된 사실이 있었다. 팀장이 수첩에 그리던 것은 타투 도안이었다. 얼버무렸지만 아마 샵을 열고 싶어 하는 것 같았다. 팀장이 밥을 챙겨주는 길고양이는 세 마리다. 갈색과 얼룩무늬인 녀석들이 더 있었다. 일주일쯤 지났을 때 케빈이 다가왔다.

“요새 왜 자꾸 저 푼자비랑 노는 거야?”  
“말했잖아. 눈에 들면 뭐라도 떨어질까 그런다고.”  
“지랄하네.”

케빈이 육중한 몸을 잔뜩 낮추었다. 찌든 땀 냄새가 훅 끼쳤다. 루이는 제 귓가에 입술을 가져다댄 케빈을 떠밀고 싶었지만 겨우 참았다.

“야, 딴 사람은 몰라도 난 알아. 그런 눈으로 팀장을 보면서, 그런 변명이 씨알이나 먹히겠냐?”

역시 대가리에 섹스만 찬 놈다웠다. 루이는 빙글거렸다.

“무슨 눈?”  
“네가 눈으로 저걸 벗겨먹고 있잖아. 역겨우니까 그만 하라고.”  
“케빈. 꺼져.”

케빈이 바닥에 침을 뱉고는 큰 보폭으로 걸어갔다. 루이는 잠시, 저 크고 육중한 몸 아래 깔린 팀장을 상상해보았다. 케빈이 허리짓을 할 때마다 출렁거리는 뱃살 아래 비벼질 팀장의 성기. 다리는 케빈의 허리를 절반도 휘감지 못하고 빠듯하게 벌어져 있을 것이다. 케빈은 조금도 힘 들이지 않고 팀장의 무릎 아래에 손을 넣어 들어 올린 채로 섹스를 할 수도 있었다. 소문으로 케빈은 조루라고 했다. 그 소문을 낸 여자는 일을 그만뒀다. 구역질이 났다. 팀장이 불현 듯 루이 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 눈이 마주쳤다. 머지않았다고, 루이는 생각했다.  
며칠 뒤 루이는 고양이 간식을 샀다. 루이만 보면 발톱을 세우고 하악질을 하던 녀석들은 몇 번 먹을 걸 주자 놀랍도록 유순해졌다. 건물을 돌아갔을 때 팀장은 이미 고양이 두 마리를 먹이고 있었다. 한 마리는 어딜 갔는지 보이지 않았다. 팀장은 오늘 네이비색 셔츠를 입었다. 아침까지만 해도 목 끝까지 단추가 채워져 있었는데, 어느 순간 보니 몇 개를 풀어 목덜미까지 훤했다. 팀장의 뒷목을 내려다본다. 루이는 입맛을 다셨다. 핥고 싶다. 눈을 뒤집고 간식을 먹는 고양이들처럼, 저 건강하고 가느다란 목을 깨물고 핥고 빨고 싶었다. 팀장이 몸을 일으켰다. 혹시 반바지 입을 생각 없나? 무릎 뒤를 어루만지듯 손 안에서 간식을 굴렸다.

“난 고양이보다 개가 더 좋아요.”

뒤뜰에 그들은 아무렇게나 주저앉았다. 얼룩무늬가 루이의 무릎에 몸을 말고 기분 좋게 갸르릉거렸다.

“상당히 무례하네요. 지금 당신 무릎에 고양이가 앉아 있는데.”  
“그냥 그렇다고요. 개가 말을 더 잘 듣잖아요.”  
“얘들도 말 잘 들어요. 손 달라고 하면 손도 주는데.”

팀장이 말을 끝내기 무섭게 검은 고양이가 팀장의 손을 앙칼지게 쳐냈다. 루이는 거 보라고 턱짓했다.

“하긴 뭐, 성질 있는 것도 나쁘지는 않죠.”

팀장은 대화가 뭔가 이상하게 돌아간다는 걸 눈치 챘다. 그는 입을 닫는 편을 택했다. 팀장이 다리를 쭉 폈다. 무릎이 뚫린 디스트로이드 진이었다. 뼈가 선 무릎. 개처럼 손바닥과 무릎으로 바닥을 짚은 팀장은 아름답겠지. 피가 맺힐 정도로 거칠게 쓸리는 감각을 팀장 역시 즐길지도 모른다. 아픔에 우는 팀장의 등을 누르고 다리를 오므린 다음…

“무슨 생각을 그렇게 해요?”

팀장이 물었다. 어쩐지 짜증난 표정이었다. 루이는 잠시 고민했다.

“솔직히 말해도 돼요?”

팀장은 말없이 흐음, 소리를 냈다. 어디 해보라는 것처럼. 루이는 얕게 헛기침을 했다.

“어… 다리가 예쁘다는 생각을 하고 있었어요.”

아직까지는 반응이 없었다.

“말랐잖아요. 허벅지가 벌어져서. 그게 섹시해요. 최대한 꽉 붙이고 그 사이에 좆을 끼워 넣으면 어떨지 생각했어요.”

곧바로 반응이 왔다. 제정신이냐는 눈빛으로 굳은 팀장의 귓불이 벌겠다.

“어떨 것 같아요? 헐렁하지는 않을 텐데. 허벅지 안쪽 살은 다들 말랑말랑하잖아요. 정 안되면 겨드랑이에…”  
“미친 새끼가.”

날아온 물체가 얼굴을 치고 땅에 떨어졌다. 봤더니 고양이 밥그릇이었다. 얼른 몸을 틀어서 빗맞은 게 다행이었다. 아무래도 팀장은 손버릇이 나쁜 모양이다. 루이는 항변을 시도했다.

“아니 왜 남의 밥그릇을,”  
“내가 씨발 너 처음 봤을 때부터 또라인 거 알았어.”

미처 몰랐는데 입도 험했다. 갑작스런 타격으로 얼얼한 콧잔등을 매만지며 루이가 물었다.

“어떻게요?”  
“뭘 물어. 미친놈이.”  
“술 한 잔 하자고요.”

그날 둘은 정말로 술을 마셨다. 섹스는 안 했다. 팀장이 너무 취했기 때문이다. 정신 못 차리고 목에 팔을 두르는 팀장의 따뜻한 품 안에서 루이는 자신의 마지막 양심이 살아있음을 느꼈다.

“호모들아, 데이트 하냐?”

케빈이 큰 소리로 외쳤다. 루이는 가운데손가락을 들어올렸다. 마주 앉은 팀장은 들은 체도 안 했다. 알면 알수록 루이는 팀장이 마음에 들었다. 시작이 호기심과 폭발하는 성욕이었다면 지금은.  
예뻐해주고 싶었다.

“그쪽 저 새끼랑 친하지 않아요?”

팀장이 물었다. 팀장의 왼쪽 귀에는 새 피어싱이 생겼다. 두 귓바퀴를 가로지르는, 보기에도 무시무시한 피어싱이었다. 뚫은 지 얼마 안 돼 아직 부위가 붉었다.

“안 친한데요.”  
“맨날 담배 같이 피더만.”  
“담배 같이 핀다고 친한가? 우리 친해요?”

입을 꾹 다문 팀장이 말을 말자는 듯 손을 가로저었다. 루이는 섭섭한 체를 했다.

“너무하시네. 술도 마셨는데.”  
“내가 살면서 저지른 일 중에 제일 후회하는 게 너랑 술 마신 거니까 닥치세요.”  
“다행이다.”  
“뭐?”  
“진짜 매니저 빨아준 줄 알았거든요. 만일 빨아줬다면 그걸 제일 후회했겠지. 그 사람 딱 봐도 냄새나게 생겼잖아.”  
“하여간 씨팔.”

그런 대화의 연속이었다.

팀장의 목구멍을 상상하며 자위를 며칠 더 한 뒤였다. 루이는 케빈과 주먹질을 하고 싸웠다. 케빈은 평소대로 케빈 같은 소릴 했는데, 루이의 이성이 쉬이 끊어졌다. 그만두기 전 한 번은 케빈을 두들겨 패리라 벼르고 있었으니 이상한 일은 아니었다. 저보다 한참 큰 멧돼지 같은 놈이 코피를 질질 흘리는 광경은 참으로 볼만 했다. 케빈에게서 루이를 떼어놓은 팀장은 보기보다 힘이 셌다. 허리를 감싼 팔은 단단했다. 루이는 결국 예정보다 2주 일찍 일을 그만뒀다. 접질린 발목에 피멍든 눈과 함께. 고양이와 이제 막 친해지려던 참이었는데. 그것만은 아쉬웠다. 이틀 동안 집에서 글만 썼다. 이틀 뒤 누군가 문을 두드렸다. 열었더니 팀장이 서있었다. 루이는 와하학 웃어버렸다.

“전 직원 집엘 이렇게 막 찾아와도 돼요? 내 개인정보는 어떻게 되는 거예요?”  
“약속은 지켜야죠. 글 보여줘야죠.”

그건 술을 마시고 한 약속이었다. 루이는 팀장을 집에 들였다.

“저 사실 야설 안 쓰는데요.”  
“그럴 줄 알았어요.”  
“고양이들은 잘 지내요?”  
“네.”

그들은 술을 마셨다. 기분 좋을 정도로 적당히 취했을 때 팀장은 루이의 바지를 벗겼다. 팀장의 입안은 당연히, 상상보다 백배는 더 황홀했다. 발을 어깨에 얹자 팀장이 눈을 치켜떴다. 기둥을 잡고 성기를 입안에서 빼내더니 말했다.

“이제 직장에서 볼 일 없다 이거지.”  
“팀장이었던 적도 없잖아요.”

팀장은 펠라티오를 정말 잘 했다. 상상한 대로 루이의 정액을 삼키기도 했다. 루이의 위에 몸을 겹치고 누운 팀장은 고양이처럼 이를 세워 목덜미를 긁었다. 루이는 손을 아래로 내려 팀장의 엉덩이를 쥐었다. 옷을 완전히 벗고 나자 더 쉬웠다. 성기를 쓸어주자 헐떡이던 팀장이 갑자기 그랬다.

“내가 개였으면 좋겠어요?”

루이는 그게 무슨 뜻인지 몰라 잠자코 있었다. 뭔진 몰라도 꼴렸다.

“네가 그랬잖아. 개가 더 좋다고. 내가 그랬음 좋겠어요? 네 발로 기면서, 엉덩이를 흔들면서 와줄까? 네가 나 눈으로 씨발, 따먹던 거 내가 모를 줄 알아? 나 생각하면서 자위했어? 넌 뭘 해줄래. 목줄 잡고 끌어줄래?”

이번의 침묵은 놀람에 가까웠다. 한참만에야 루이는 목을 가다듬었다.

“…이거 완전… 변태 아냐.”

팀장이 웃었다. 얼굴을 구기면서.

그리하여 대략 10여분 뒤 팀장은 루이의 침대에 네 발로 엎드려 있었다. 팀장은 경험이 많았다. 뒤쪽 사정만 봐도 알 수 있었다. 진짜 정수기 필터 조립하다가 한 명씩 다 붙어먹은 거 아냐? 혼잣말처럼 묻자 팀장은 어이없어했다. 씹을 왜 직장 사람이랑 떠. 얼씨구. 루이는 허리를 세게 밀었다. 팀장이 우는 소리를 냈다. 손 안에 잡힌 허리가 움찔거렸다. 신음이 높아지는 곳을 빠르게 반복해서 치대자 팀장은 거의 정신을 놨다. 팔을 뒤로 뻗어 루이의 허벅지를 밀어내려 애썼다. 사정감이 들자 루이는 팀장의 어깨를 눌러 엎드리게 했다. 땀으로 젖은 등에 가슴팍을 밀착한 채 허리를 움직였다. 시트와 팀장의 배 사이에 손을 넣어 성기를 흔들어주었다.  
아. 나 진짜. 죽어. 아아아아아아아. 자기야.  
자기라니. 승급됐네. 루이는 팀장과 진하게 키스를 했다.

얼마 지나지 않아 팀장은 일을 그만뒀다. 원래 그럴 생각이었다고. 루이도 더 이상 팀장을 팀장이라 부르지 않았다. 그만두며 팀장은 고양이 두 마리를 집에 데려갔다. 한 마리는 아무래도 차에 치여 죽은 것 같다고 했다. 루이는 자주 고양이 간식을 샀다. 비록 팀장은, 아니 제인은 개가 되는 쪽을 선호했지만. 어쨌거나 행복한 개였다.


End file.
